User blog:Bri 97/My story excerpts
Hey ive been writing a novel and I want to post some of my excerpts from them to see how well they do it would mean alot to me if some people could take the time to read them then send me some feed back via email or something briannawilliams36@ymail.com Here's the first one hope you enjoy Thanks a bunch Kylee and her Mother went to visit her father in jail. She walked in and saw him with an orange jumper suit and she was nervous. She was visibly shaken and her mother saw that. “It’s okay sweetie,” her mother smiled. She looked at her and smirked feeling reassured. They went to the table and sat across from him. Nothing was said for a few moments. “Hey, Ky. How’s school?” “It’s fine I actually feel safer because you’re not there to take me out of class and ask me to keep my mouth shut. School’s great,” she added sarcastically. “Kylee come on.” “No mom I’m freaking pissed with this whole situation. He abused me in many different ways, yet I came here to get some kind of closure and for what?” “Sweetie when I get out I want us to be a family again.” “Family? We never were a family!” He looked around the room and noticed a couple people looking. “Kylee calm down your getting loud,” her father announced. “Sweetie I’m sober now and I think I can-” “No that doesn’t excuse the fact that you abused your children. You’re a pedophile, dad. You’re sick and twisted and to think that touching your daughters inappropriately was ever okay makes you messed up. The worst part is that you don't even think what you did to me was wrong.” “Kylee, we’re all going to counseling trying to get help you have to trust that it will work. Maybe you, your father, and I could be a family again,” her mother said. When Kylee heard that it felt like her mother stabbed her in the back. Tears fell down her cheek. She stood up. “Are you kidding? Her mother hesitated."You're pathetic you know that?” She asked with a disgusted tone looking at her mother. “Kylee?” Her mother asked surprised that she said that. "You want to make things work with him? You guys got divorce, unless you never finalized the divorce did you?" "Kylee I wanted to tell you. Your father and I had been still seeing eachother and then Jenna killed herself and the accident happened with you and I didn't know how." "No you knew how to sleep with him though." "Kylee that's enough!" Her father exclaimed. "You can't tell me what to do anymore. You may be my father, but you lost the right to be my dad a long time ago.You guys can be together all you want. I'm done believing in you mom. You're pathetic and desperate and sad and I don't want to be around it. I'm leaving I want to get emancipated I'm done because as far as I'm concerned both of you are dead to me." She began to walk away. "Kylee what would Jenna think?" Her mother asked. She abruptly stopped. Kylee felt extremely hurt when asked that question. She turned "Gee I don't know mom why don't you tell me?" She asked rhetorically. "Oh that's right she died and how did she die mom?" Her mother had tears in her eyes. "You know all this time I blamed dad for Jenna's death and even me, but really I blame you. You never cared about Jenna or even me, after the supposed 'divorce' you completely ignored the fact that she had a mental disorder, which might be the reason why she had a manic break, your daughter, my sister's dead because of you. Goodbye mom." She walked away. “No Kylee I love you-" her mother chased after her. "I don't care, I'm done with you and him." She walked away. Category:Blog posts